A Bigger Surpise For Rhett
by spacegrace
Summary: Rhett gets another superise vistor besides Scarlett. Who could it be, I'm not tellling you'll have to read to found out.
1. Default Chapter

Rhett was telling his mother how he had brought back the tea service that the Yankee's had stolen during the war. Scarlett wasn't really paying attention to what he was asking. But she was thinking about her earlier discussion with him about her being there. She realized that he was really pissed off at her, but he wouldn't show it in front of his mother. Scarlett lost her train of thought when they all heard a knock at the door.

"Mist Butler, a man here to see you."

"Who is Manigo?"

"He didn't say, sir. Just that you'd be mighty surprised to see him."

"Well, ask him to join us for dinner then, it wouldn't be polite to send him away in this weather, Rhett." Said Mrs. Butler.

"You heard Mother, do as she says."

"We'll need an extra setting then."

"Why, you said it was a man, so that's just one and there's a setting right there."

"He has a woman with him, Mist Rhett."

"Well, then send someone to set a place for her."

"Do you have any idea who it could be, Rhett?"

"No idea, but I'll tell you one thing, Scarlett, it couldn't be a greater surprise then you, darling."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that, Father."

Rhett turned and he couldn't believe what he saw. There standing in the door way was his bastered son. They all looked at him; he looked just like Rhett, the same black eyes, a mockerish loped sided smile and dark tanned skin.

"Oh, my God." Rhett was speechless; he didn't know what to say. The boy moved into the dinning room and then a young woman entered the room. Beautiful was not the right word to describe what this woman looked like. She had hair the color of sunlight and her skin was as white as snow. But her eyes, they were as clear and deep as the sea green oceans. "Oh, my god," Was the only response that anyone could muster.


	2. Quite Dinner

**Chapter 2/A Quiet Dinner**

"Is that the kind of hello I get?" He smiled at his father and winked at Scarlett which caused her to blush. "Father, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mrs. Kathleen Mary Butler."

"Good evening, Captain Butler." Her voice sounded as a soft bell chimes in the wind and she spoke with a certain refinement that no one could place, she looked well raised, a lady.

"Rhett, you didn't tell me you had a son."

"Nor did he inform me, Mrs. Butler." Scarlett eyed Rhett angrily. But what she saw on his faced caused her to fill with pity, '_two shocks like this in one day, I don't think Rhett is fairing very well, first me and now his son.' _Scarlett was now some what amused to see Rhett like this.

"I must have forgotten to manish it or something. Scarlett, Mama, I'd like you to meet John Rhett Butler. I'd like to speak with you privately at some point before you leave, son."

"Rhett don't you think it would be better if he stayed here?"

"Yes, of course Mother. Sit, eat with us." Rhett got up and pulled out a chair for Kathleen. They all ate in signcel for what seemed like an entity to everyone sitting at the table.

"So..." Rhett didn't know what to say, he sat there shaking his head before his mother said, "Why don't we all go into the parlor? Rhett and ..."

"Please call me John."

"Rhett and John can have a drink; we can all talk maybe get to know each other?"

"I think that's a great idea Miss Eleanor."

Scarlett started to stand when Rhett stood and said, "No, I think I'd like to talk with my son alone for a few moments if you don't mind of course Miss Kathleen."

"Not at all, Captain Butler, I'm sure you and John have a lot to discuss."

Rhett smiled at her, he couldn't place it but she reminded him of someone. He pushed the thought form his head and, "Thank you dear lady."

They all watched as Rhett and his boy John left the room.

**Well, now you know who the lady is, but next chapter tells you about her life and stuff like that.**


	3. How a Lady Became A Lady

**Chapter 4/ How A Lady Became A Lady**

Back in the dinning the three women found themselves left alone. Scarlett seeing that Miss Eleanor was not going to start conversation decided that she would have to be the one to break the ice.

"Miss Kathleen, I'm Scarlett Butler, your husband's father's wife." _'Oh that didn't sound right.'_ But Kathleen didn't seem to mind.

"It's nice to meet you, and if you would call me Kathleen. I never understood the formalities of using Miss, Mrs., or Mr."

"All right, then if you would call me Scarlett."

Everyone was quite for a few more moments; no one really knew what to say.

"Where are you form, Kathleen?"

"No place really, I traveled a lot when I was younger. I was born in Ireland my family was killed in the potato famine, all but my mother. She put me in an orphanage after that I was moved from orphanage to orphanage for a number of years before they sent me to work in the in a factory in New York then they sent me to New Orleans after my mother died, because was went with me to New York. That's where I worked until I meet John and that's how I ended up here."

"How did you're mother die?"

"Um, ask me some other time."

Neither Miss Eleanor or Scarlett aruged the fact that she was unwilling to talk about how her mother died. They just left at that.

"How long have you and John been married?"

"Almost four years."

Scarlett didn't know what to say, '_We have to be close in age, what maybe four five years difference? How old was Rhett when he got some girl pregnant with his son? What kind of person does something like that? Well, Rhett was young when it happened, so that'll have to be the excuse.'_

"Your Irish correct, Scarlett?" Mrs. Butler had decided that she would make that best of the situation at hand.She didn't know that she had a grandchild who had to be in his late teens or early twenties

"Yes and French from my mother's side. I remember how my father used to talk about Ireland, he loved it so. And I have gained his love for land; I'm trying to get all the shears to Tara..."

"Tara? What are you talking about? Don't you know anything about the Irish?"

"What do you mean? It's the name of my family's plantation."

"A bold man your father must have been."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"Now, who taught you the acting of a lady? It seems odd that you'd know of such things being what your life has been like."

"You pick up things as you move form town to town, if you want to eat something better then stale bread then you learn to speak with a certain leave of refinement and not to slripe your soup. As long as you show some type of breading the best houses are always willing to bring you into their home for a short time."

"It must have been hard, I remember after the war I had to work like a fieldhand to feed my family. My sisters had typhoid and it killed my mother. After my mother's death my father kind of lost his mind. They raised the taxes on our home and I had to fend for myself."

"So... you know what it's like to be on your own. I must say that it had to be harder on you then me. You had more mouths to feed, a house to save. I admirer that, I truly do."

They sat there for a few moments before they started talking about something else. None of them would remembered what they had talked about it during that time in which they waited for John and Rhett to return form the parlor.

**I hope you like what you know about Kathleen let me!**


	4. Bigger Surpises

**Chapter 3/Bigger Surprises **

"What the HELL are you doing here? As if I don't have enough to worry about without you coming here! What's the idea, I thought that you didn't ever want to see me again? And now here you stand in my mother's house! I can't believe this, first Scarlett and now you! What the hell am I going to tell everyone! Well, don't just stand there and look at me! Say something! Why the hell are you here!"

"I just thought that you would like to know that you're going to be a grandfather some time in the next six months."

Rhett looked at his son in disbelief. A GRANDFATHER?


	5. The Talk and More Surpising Talks

**Once again sorry that I haven't updated for so long. But I'll try and be better about updating. So let me know what you think and I'll update soon.**

Rhett looked at his son in disbelief. "What do you mean?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"I mean that my wife is going to have a baby. That I'm going to be a father." He was beaming with happiness; he had every initiation of being a better father then what Rhett had been to him. But he wanted to try and make things better between the two of them first.

"Oh." Rhett collapsed into a chair. "That's just great." He sat there looking at the wall thinking, Rhett wasn't sure what he should do about anything. First; Scarlett shows up acting like she doesn't know that he doesn't love her anymore and then his son shows up with news that he's going to be a grandfather.

"All you alright?"

Rhett looked at his son in disbelief. "How could you ask me that? The son that I..."

"Now before you say anything that you're going to regret, here me out. Why don't you let Kathleen and me stay for...? I don't know ... say a month. Get to know her and me. Then decide if you want us to leave you alone for eternity."

Rhett looked at him pensively, he wasn't sure if he should say yes or not. "After a month if I ask you to leave, you will? I won't have to ask you more then once?"

"Yes, if you want us to leave in a month time we will. But I don't think that will be the case. Why don't we go get Grandma and our wives out here before they start to wonder what we're doing."

Rhett nodded his head and went to go invite the women to join them.

"Well, I guess I was..."

"There is no guess, I admire you for what you did."

"I pushed my family away from me because of my curlity. Then I betrayed my sister for money. How can you say that you admire me?"

"First of all you didn't tell me that. Second, was she your middle sister?" Scarlett nodded. "Well, then I take it that she was a spoiled little whiner." Kathleen noticed that Scarlett was nodding her head again. "Then I can only assume that she did things to help herself at times, she probably only thought of herself. Most likely she didn't care about anyone else but herself."

Scarlett remembered how and why her father died, truth it had been Sullen's fault. She had been tried of wearing wags and she wanted new cloths. Scarlett saw what Kathleen was saying but she still couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had done when her family needed her not only to take care of things but to be a caring person.

"I see what you're saying but..."

"Listen, did you do what you think was right?"

Scarlett looked at her, "Yes."

"Did what you did keep your family alive?"

"Yes."

"Then don't swell in your guilt because it will do you no good. For a number of reason. One, you'll destroy yourself if you do. Second, it's the past and you can't change it. Third, there's always a chance to fix it if you're willing to try. It may take years and a whole lot of patience; just let old wounds heal and hope for the best."

Scarlett looked at the girl knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing came that easy but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she did try and make pace with her sister. It wouldn't hurt and it might make things easier on her if she did. "I don't know, I don't know if that would work. And just because it kept my family alive doesn't mean that it was right."

"No, it doesn't. But what about the poor man who steals to feed his children. Is what he does wrong because it's stealing or was it wrong for his government to tax him into poverty? Just because it was immorally wrong doesn't mean that it's logically wrong. Because the two are very different things."

Rhett had heard everything that Kathleen had just said to Scarlett, he couldn't believe his ears. No one in their right mind had ever looked at Scarlett's decisions in that fashion before, no one but him anyways. The girl was right, but it wasn't something that his mother would want to hear. Granted his mother could understand where she was coming from but is wasn't right for a lady to act in such a way. And for a lady to say such things about such actions were not something that was called for. Rhett didn't know if he should interrupted or let them finish talking. He decided that he should say something. "Why don't we go into the parlor for the rest of the evening? I'm sure that everyone would be much more comfortable." Rhett smiled at everyone in the room and then lead the way to the parlor; shacking his head at what he had just over heard.


End file.
